


Playboy And The Pauper

by Darbys_Doll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Stories, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darbys_Doll/pseuds/Darbys_Doll
Summary: Here's the story of how the reckless playboy and a runaway bride help each other. They helped find the good in themselves and to overcome their demons, and hardships of the past. How a playboy found love and how a scarred girl learned to trust and have confidence in herself.





	Playboy And The Pauper

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU of a different story revolving around my oc Echo Elias. This story focuses more on her husband Alen Liadon in a modern day AU. To note, Alen Liadon is NOT my oc, he belongs to my partner IAmAmory on deviantart who asked me to write this AU.

Another day, another tabloid about the reckless behavior of Twilight Court's Alen Liadon. As Twilight Court became more popular, the fame got into the head of a certain member. He'd arrive to rehearsal late or not at all because of his partying behavior. Instead of focusing on music he was focusing on getting drunk and sleeping with girls. Alen got the reputation of being a playboy, having a new girlfriend every week, or in some cases; every day. It wasn't hard to see why. Alen came from a broken family after all. A mother who abandoned him as a baby and a father who didn't care for him due to the fact Alen was a child from an affair. Alen learned he had to fend for himself if he were to survive in this world, but genes and talent blessed him. With a smile that could charm a witch and a voice that could seduce a siren. He was of course given the things he wanted and thrived in life. From his teenage years to his early 20's, despite the hardships of his childhood he was now living the life many wished for. Until one day when it all began to change.  
"Alen! This is the last straw!" the group's manager Clio Everson slammed her fist on the desk as she tossed a magazine at Alen with her free hand.  
"This company can't keep covering for your ass anymore! Alen! Fighting at a bar and slamming a shattered beer bottle at a bouncer! Three prostitutes were leaving your building as well! Not one! Not two! But three! God forbid the images that are showing up online! Alen if you do ONE MORE stupid and reckless antic I am ripping your contract to shreds!"  
But as Clio ranted, Alen's mind is stuck thinking about his sexual encounter he had at the strip club last night.  
"Uh huh..yeah yeah I promise." He grumbled as his finger scrolling through his dms on his social media account.  
"I mean it Alen! This is the last chance I'm giving you! Shape up or quit your career. Now get out."  
'Get out' was all it took for him to get up and leave the office, a slight damper in his mood. Sure he wasn't paying attention to what Clio was talking about but, he knew she was lecturing him about his life and that alone was all he needed to be pissed off. He stormed off, grumbling and cursing to himself about Clio and her attitude until he heard something down an alleyway.

A young woman in a tattered long sleeve with a short sleeve over, dirty skirt and mismatched shoes, with dirt smudged around her face, was going through the garbage. She was trembling from how cold she was but also from how weak she was since it was clear she hadn't eaten in days.  
"Nn..." She clipped her wavy dark blue hair back and sighed as she pulled out an unfinished burger from a diner's garbage can. She didn't want to eat it, she was disgusted in it but she swallowed her nerves and began to nibble at it.  
"Nngh..." The woman gagged until the back door to the diner slammed opened.  
"Fuck it's that homeless tramp again! Get lost!" the chef screamed as he swung a broom at her.  
Shrieking she dumped the food and took off down the alleyway until she crashed into Alen.  
"A-Ah..! I'm..I'm so sorry..." she looked up at him with tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.  
Alen only stared at her for a moment since he was a bit stunned she wasn't giving him the usual reaction he'd receive. Usually, if a woman bumped into him she would be screaming and begging for an autograph and photo, but this woman was different. Instead, she bowed and was ready to take off. He didn't know what it was, was it the pitiful show of her eating food out of the garbage, or the way she didn't react much to him. Alen didn't know why he felt compelled to help her out, but he figured if he was seen helping the homeless Clio will get off his case for a while.  
"Hey...look...I saw what happened back there and what kind of man would I be if I didn't try and help a lovely lady like yourself out?" He winked a little at her whilst he extended his hand for her to shake.  
"The name is Alen Liadon, I'm one of the singers in the boy band Twilight Court. I'm sure you've heard of us~"  
"Oh...are you the guys that sing Heartbreak Panic? I used to listen to that song a lot..the name is Echo...Echo Elias. It's nice to meet you Alen.." She smiled a little but hesitated on shaking his hand, clearing having an issue with being touched.  
"Wow that's an old song, so you are a fan of mine. Well, allow me to treat you to a hot meal and a bath and some new clothes? From the looks of it, you look like you haven't been on the streets long. You're far too pretty to be out on the streets." Alen toned up the charm hoping his little plan would work. He already had his phone in hand and prepared to send the news to the media so the paparazzi could start following him.  
"Please allow me to help you."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Echo Elias, a young 19-year-old from a wealthy family had been living on the streets for a few months now. So why was this wealthy woman living on the streets? The answer, she wanted to get away from her family. The Elias was a very powerful and wealthy family and in order to gain more money her father Kian set up an arranged marriage for Echo. She was set up to marry a bachelor of an equally powerful family, a man named Taranis Hanlon. Although Taranis came from a powerful family he was more money hungry than anything. Taranis strived for money and didn't care what he had to do to gain more money aside from the money he already had thanks to his family. So when the Elias family came to him about joining their families, he, of course, said yes despite his little interest in Echo. As the two got to know each other more and began to live together his true colours towards Echo showed.  
Now Taranis already had a foul attitude towards everyone except his parents and Kian. With Echo, he would belittle her, call her names, throw her food on the ground and tell her how she should scrub her skin off with a rock. Taranis made it very clear he thought Echo was ugly, useless, and only a tool for him to gain money. Echo tried being an ideal wife to him, she did everything he would say and tried her hardest to make him at least like her. He didn't have to love her, she just wanted them to be on good terms. But Taranis had no interest in even a friendship, instead, he'd force Echo to sleep in the living room as he had an affair on her and made sure she knew how much he preferred hi whores over her. To him, at least sex workers had a better purpose in his life than she did.  
After months and months of this verbal and physical abuse, Echo left the house one day to get groceries but never came back home. She wandered the streets, took a long way home before realizing she wasn't anywhere near home. Glancing at the money in her wallet and her debit card, she cleared out her bank and used her money to rent a hotel for a few nights and get food. But without her family's money or any job experience, she couldn't support herself for long and eventually began to live in the streets. With the last bit of her money, she used to buy food and rent a room for a night to shower before finally living on the streets. The first few days were manageable but after a couple weeks, she grew weak and hungry. At first, she tried stealing food but knew that the Loss Prevention was watching her and it didn't help she had such a kind heart and felt bad about stealing. Slowly she convinced herself she would just have to find food from the garbage which proved difficult each time. Today was the first day she finally had the courage to eat the entire thing, up until now she only nibbled but today she was desperately starving. But that's when the chef chased her away and now this guy from a boy band she used to listen to 4 years ago showed up and offered to help her?  
"Umm...thank you very much...but I don't want to be more of a burden..." She tugged at her sleeves and shyly glanced up at Alen, unable to stare at him for too long.  
"Oh trust me, you won't be a burden." He smiled smugly, no he wanted her to want his help in order to make him look good.  
"It's like I said, what kind of man would I be if I didn't help a woman in need? Let me give you a warm place to stay tonight and a hot meal. I couldn't bare if it if you went hungry again because I couldn't help you."  
Echo looked back at Alen for a moment as she listened and thought over it. Falling for the charisma and charm he was famous for, she nodded her head a little as she hugged herself.  
"Th-Thank you very much...in return please allow me to do something for you...I can clean and do laundry...It's the least I can do to repay you for your kindness."

No chores and Clio will get off his back? This couldn't have gone more perfect for him.  
"Oh you're too kind, let me get us a cab and I'll treat you to whatever you want." Alen wrapped an arm around her and tried to resist making a face. Clearly, Echo had a dirty smell to her since she hadn't bathed in a few days but he knew this would upset her if she knew how much he hated how she smelled. Plus he needed to keep a smiling face for when the papparazzis found him. Grinning to himself, he quickly updated his social media accounts.

"About to head to the Plaza Mall to treat a poor homeless girl to a little shopping spree. Can't wait to bring a little happiness to a poor girl's life."  
Not even 10 minutes had passed and the status was filled with likes and comments, asking for more details on the girl and how this whole thing started. But since he opted to keep the info to himself until his interview, he decided not to respond to any of the questions. Once the two had a cab, Alen smiled down at Echo with a grin.  
"We'll head back to my place first so you can bathe and I'll lend you a sweater of mine to wear. You're pretty tiny so I'm sure my clothes will be more like a dress on you." Alen couldn't help but tease as he eyed her up and down.  
Despite the ratty clothes, frizzy and tangled hair, the smudges on her face, and the obvious smell; there was something very cute about her. Plus it helped her personality for as shy as she was made her cute like a rabbit.  
"I bet she'd look super cute under me...~," he thought to himself, the playboy in him acting up and already imagining how he'd get Echo to sleep with him. Any time he found a cute girl he made it a goal to sleep with her, but only if she wanted to. He never found the point or interest in trying to convince women to sleep with him, not that he had to most women would throw themselves at him.  
During the car ride, Echo kept glancing around the scenery as they drove. She was curious about what kind of life Alen lived. Since she was so out of touch with pop culture she didn't have an idea of what he was truly like. Did he live in a huge mansion? Or perhaps a fancy condo by the ocean? Maybe he had a super fancy looking house? Whatever it was she was excited to see where he lived, but when they finally arrived it was far from what she expected.  
Where Alen lived was a simple looking house in the outside of town. She was expecting something flashy and lavish, aside from the tall gated fence that needed a passcode to get in there was nothing extraordinary about this house.  
"This is where you live?" Echo asked as she waited for the car to park by the gate so she could get out.  
"Why? Is it disappointing?" Alen pouted playfully and attempted to fake cry.  
"O-Oh no! It's just...It's cuter than I expected...I expected someone like you to live in a huge flashy house..but this is honestly kinda cozy looking!" Echo waved her hands frantically as she hoped she didn't actually hurt him.  
"Well, you're right. It is cozy and there's a reason it's not so flashy looking. People expect me to live flashy they wouldn't expect someone like me to live here. Since it's out in the country I get a lot of privacy." Alen grinned as he typed in the passcode then escorted Echo inside the premises. Although the house was comforting outside, the inside would shatter Echo's image of him.  
Right as you enter the house there were shoes scattered everywhere, books and papers tossed around the floor and clothes hanging off the couch and the trailed up to the bedroom. Half of these clothes were actually women's clothes and most of them were panties and bras.  
"Oops! Forgot to clean up~ Although I didn't expect company today." He laughed as he lead Echo upstairs to the bath. The trail of clothes only continued to go up the stairs and it split between the bathroom and towards the bedroom. In the bathroom was a little cleaner and it mostly consisted of half empty shampoo bottles along the tub edge and a loose bra hanging on the curtain rod.  
"Well... it's cleaner than I expected.." she looked around as she sat on the toilet seat and watched him get the shower ready.  
"Normally things don't go past the couch the other clothes are all just mine I was too lazy to put away." Alen chuckled as he set the shower up and put down a towel for her.  
"Just let me know when you're done and I'll bring you some clothes. I'm sure one of these will fit you." Alen winked then left so Echo could clean up.  
Echo locked the door and just looked around for a moment before she began to undress. Her body was covered in scratches and on her back was a huge scar. Sighing softly to herself Echo slowly stepped into the shower and began to clean off. It felt so good to finally bathe again, she absolutely hated feeling slightly dirty. Before running away she would shower daily and wash her hair every other day. So to go days and weeks without it was making her mad, but now she was finally gonna be clean. As she rinsed off she began to hum the only song she knew of Alen's group and the humming slowly turned to singing.  
"You're gonna make me go manic.  
Panic.  
You're giving me a heartbreak  
A heartbreak  
A heartbreak  
A heartbreak panic~"  
As Echo continued to half hum and half sing the rest of the song, Alen stood with his back against the wall and listened in. He only stopped to listen at first cause it had been a while since he heard Heartbreak Panic. They released that song about five years ago and it wasn't even a hit single. It was honestly one of their underappreciated songs that after that tour they retired that song from concerts. But yet there was this girl singing it with so much passion and love. But what especially drew him in was the sound of her voice.  
"Hmm...this can get fun.," Alen smirked to himself, thinking of a plan to milk this opportunity as much as he could.  
Alen picked up most of the clothes and relocated them into a pile in his room and got one of his sweaters for her to wear. Alen was tall, hitting 6'3" while Echo was a mere 5'2". Due to their height difference, the sweater hit Echo on her lower thigh and the sleeves would basically swallow up her hands. After a few minutes, Echo had borrowed his robe and was peeking out the bathroom door.  
"Here you go Echo, change into this. We wouldn't want you catching a chill." Alen passed her the sweater when he returned to the hallway.  
"Oh..Thank you very much Alen." Echo smiled a little as she shyly took the sweater and went back inside to change. Tossing her dirty clothes into an empty hamper, Echo slipped on the giant dark blue sweater and tried smoothing it down her body. It was incredibly baggy on her petite body but it was better than being in those dirty torn clothes. After cleaning up the bathroom some more, she came out of the bathroom only to be patted on the head and a baseball cap placed over her head.  
"Huh..?"  
Alen grinned as he smiled at her with a playful wink,  
"When we go out I need to hide your identity, the paparazzi are incredibly nosey and it'd be better if your identiy was hidden" Again this was mostly for him to save the details for the interview he knew Clio would arrange for him.  
"Oh I guess you're right. Thank you so much Alen." She smiled a little more as she adjusted the cap so her ears were sticking out a little. Since she was in hiding from her family and fiance, she figured it would be better to hide her face for as long as she could,  
"Great, go ahead and go through the kitchen for something to eat. I'm gonna go change before we head out. But go ahead and make yourself comfortable."  
With permission to explore, Echo began to wander around towards the kitchen to find anything to munch on. Despite how hungry she was she knew she couldn't eat a lot so she opted to snacking on some chips he had. As she ate, Alen got dressed upstairs in a simple "disguise" and by disguise I mean, a hoodie, black cap, over sized sun glasses, and a face mask. It wasn't a super practical disguise, but that's because he truly didn't want to hide his identity. Now that they were dressed and Echo managed to eat, it was time for their first outing.


End file.
